


Doubt the Curve of the Earth

by hysteron_proteron



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteron_proteron/pseuds/hysteron_proteron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A color changes. And so does everything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt the Curve of the Earth

"I can't just leave the egg there to _die_ , Felessan!" Jaxom cries out, running down to the Sands and skidding to a stop in front of the very small egg.  


"Jaxom!" Felessan answers, running after his friend. "Let Lytol take care of it. F'lar'll know what to do."  


"No, Fel, I can't, it - it needs me. To help it hatch. To help it be born. Like I needed help? So does this egg." With that, Jaxom pulls out his knife and starts hacking away at the thick shell, slowly exposing the membrane that he easily slices open and gasps as a small moss-green dragonet tumbles out and into his lap.  


_Hello, my name is Runth -_  


"Runth," Jaxom whispers, stroking the soft green skin. " _My_ Runth."  


_And I am_ very _hungry._


End file.
